<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Time Secrets by a_loner_but_a_stoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750076">Night Time Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loner_but_a_stoner/pseuds/a_loner_but_a_stoner'>a_loner_but_a_stoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loner_but_a_stoner/pseuds/a_loner_but_a_stoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his better judgement, Byakuya decides to check on Toko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Time Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning!!</p><p>I am so sorry about the title I'm bad at coming up with things-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya Togami closed his book, and looked up, mentally preparing himself to see the face of the girl who had been following him around lately. However, he didn't see her. A bit more looking around confirmed that she was no longer there. He looked down at his watch: 21:39. This struck him as odd, as typically Toko didn't leave the library until he did. As much as he tried to ignore it, his curiosity got the better of him, and against his better judgement, he decided to go look for her.</p><p>He figured that she'd gone to get something to eat, as he'd noticed that she hadn't eaten that day, however she wasn't in either the dining hall or the warehouse. He did see Hina in the warehouse, and she noticed him before he could get out.</p><p>"Byakuya? What are you doing here?"</p><p>He glared at her "Am I not allowed to be in here? You don't own the warehouse, Hina." </p><p>He hadn't meant to come off so harshly, but Hina wasn't taken aback: she was used to him by now, they all were. There were only the 6 of them left after all, so they had all unintentionally gotten to know each other a decent amount.</p><p>"Hina, do you know where Toko is?"</p><p>"Nope, honestly I'm surprised she isn't with you like she usually is."</p><p>Byakuya then left the warehouse, deciding to go to the next most logical place: Toko's dorm room. He reached her door, and hesitated. </p><p>'Why am I worried about her anyways? It's not like I care about her or anything... unless...'</p><p>As much as he tried to deny it, he did feel something for her. He didn't understand it, but he knew it was there. He'd tried to get rid of the feelings by being extra rude and horrible to her, but it wasn't working. He had never felt this for anybody, and it made him feel extremely weak. He had always been told that Togami's didn't get to have emotions, and he had lived with that mentality for his entire life.</p><p>After a few moments, he composed himself, and knocked on her door... but she didn't answer. Had she not heard him? "Toko? It's me." He called out, but no response. As a bit of a last resort he tried the doorknob, and to his surprise, it turned. He was slightly surprised at her stupidity of forgetting to lock the door, until he saw her.</p><p>She was sitting on her bed, looking at her wrist. She hadn't noticed him yet, or at least if she had, she didn't acknowledge his presence. He was about to say something, when he saw her taking out Genocide Jacks scissors. In a split second, he realized what she was doing. He didn't have time to think, he just rushed over to her, grabbing her wrist. This made her drop the scissors in surprise.</p><p>"TOKO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" </p><p>Toko sat there silently, frozen in shock. She looked up at him, trying to speak.</p><p>"Uh, I uh, I w was just-"</p><p>He cut her off</p><p>"Nevermind, I know what you were doing. Toko, why would you do that?!"</p><p>She didn't answer right away, and it was then that Byakuya noticed the tears dripping down her face. </p><p>"Hey, Toko, look at me" He used a softer tone with her, nothing like how he usually talked.</p><p>She looked up, giving him a clear view of her eyes, which were red and puffy due to tears. The two teens were silent for a while, until Toko finally spoke up.</p><p>"I I just thought... S since I'm g gonna die anyways, w why not just do it m myself?"</p><p>Byakuya considered this, she wasn't exactly wrong, but for some reason, he really didn't want her gone. </p><p>"That's ridiculous, are you really just going to give up so easily?"</p><p>Toko shrunk down</p><p>"I g guess I w was, typical of m me, y you must think I I'm just a d disgusting, rude, w weak little girl"</p><p>It was then that Byakuya realized that he truly didn't think of her like that. Sure that's how he acted to her, and how he talked about her, but that wasn't what he truly thought. He didn't exactly know what he thought about her, but it wasn't... negative.</p><p>"Stop victimizing yourself, it doesn't make me feel bad for you"</p><p>..Not any worse at least...</p><p>At that, Toko seemed to break down. She fell into his arms, and she started crying again. </p><p>"I'm s sorry, I r really a am, f for everything. I'm just s so scared, I don't know w what to do. I know y you don't me f following you, but I j just... I don't...I don't want to be alone..." </p><p>She went quiet at that last part, her voice barely above a whisper. It seemed like she hadn't meant for him to really hear that last part, but he had, and it made him feel something...         </p><p>was it... sympathy?</p><p>Either way, for some reason, he didn't push her away from him. Actually, he did the opposite. He held her in his arms, letting her cry into him. He wasn't good at comforting people, as he had never really needed to before, but he tried. He quietly shushed her, and softly rubbed her back, trying to make her feel even just a bit better.</p><p>After a while, she stopped crying. They stayed there for a while, her in his arms, until he gently moved her away.</p><p>"I don't think I can trust you to be alone right now, I'm going to stay here with you tonight"</p><p>"Oh, y you don't have to d do that, I'm f fine."</p><p>"Toko, I'm not asking"</p><p>"Oh, o okay then, I I can sleep on the f floor then, I if you want..."</p><p>"No, it's fine, just don't try anything weird"</p><p>" O of course I w wont!"</p><p>Byakuya got up to go turn off the lights. He was about to flip the switch, when Toko spoke up.</p><p>"D Don't turn it o off."</p><p>He gave her a quizzical look:</p><p>"Why not? Are you afraid of the dark or something? How immature, you're seventeen, not seven"</p><p>She looked down, shrinking into herself, and Byakuya realized that he had probably come off too harshly again. Why did this always happen with her?</p><p>"I'm s sorry, I know it's ch childish, I j just... I have b bad memories. W when I was younger, m my parents l locked me in a d dark closet f for three d days. I thought I w was g gonna d die. E ever since t then, the dark r reminds me of t the feeling o of being all a alone and terrified and... I hate it"</p><p>Her explanation made him feel even worse: of course she had some sort of reason, and of course, knowing her, it was rooted in trauma. However, even if she had bad experiences, it didn't change the fact that he needed it to be dark for him to fall asleep, so this wasn't going to work</p><p>"Well, you won't be alone, I'll be right beside you. Do you think maybe you could just... try?"</p><p>Toko took a deep breath</p><p>"O Okay, just p please d don't get m mad if I can't d do it."</p><p>Byakuya turned off the lights, and got into Toko's bed, willingly laying beside the girl who, just a few hours ago, he had wanted to leave him alone. Surprisingly though, he didn't hate it, no, th opposite. Being with her made him feel... safe, and though he couldn't be sure, he figured he might have the same effect on Toko. </p><p>After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep, Byakuya heard a noise... whimpering?</p><p>He froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds, he slowly wrapped his arm around her. At this, Toko audibly gasped, but didn't say anything. </p><p>He now realized how much the dark really affected Toko, he could actually feel her trembling in his arms. He pulled her closer, and held her tightly, trying to ease her fear a bit. After a few moments, he felt her calm down, and her breathing evened out. She was asleep, or at least on the way to that. Byakuya then started to feel his eyes drooping, he was falling asleep as well. For some reason, being able to physically feel Toko made him really relaxed. </p><p>Byakuya was almost asleep, when he heard Toko speak up.</p><p>"M master-"</p><p>"Don't call me that"</p><p>She turned around to face him</p><p>"O okay, but still... w why are you doing this for me? W why do you care?"</p><p>Byakuya didn't know how to respond to that, he himself didn't really know the answer. Why did he care about her so much? It couldn't simply be that he wanted her to do stuff for him, or else he wouldn't have gone so far. He had never cared so much about anybody, never mind a girl like Toko Fukawa. She had made it obvious that she had romantic feelings for him, but was it possible that...maybe the feelings were mutual? Byakuya didn't know for sure, but he suspected that might have been the case. No way though, would he ever admit to anybody, especially not her.</p><p>"Don't misunderstand this, I simply do not want an unnecessary class trial" </p><p>Though he knew that she probably didn't believe him, she didn't say anything. She simply turned back around, and went back to trying to sleep, and he continued to hold her tightly. </p><p>That night, both teens slept better than they ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>